Optical fibers have displaced copper-based connectivity in much of the traditional long-haul and metro telecommunication networks for numerous reasons such as large bandwidth capacity, dielectric characteristics and the like. As consumers require more bandwidth for consumer electronic devices such as smart phones, laptops, tablets and the like optical fibers and optical ports for optical signal transmission are being considered for replacing the conventional copper-based connectivity for these applications. However, there are significant challenges for providing optical connectivity in consumer devices compared with copper-based connectivity. By way of example, devices such as smart phones, laptops and tablets are exposed to rough handling and harsh environments and the consumer will expect optical connectivity to handle these demanding conditions. These types of devices will require a large number of mating/unmating cycles during their lifetime. Further, as the devices become compact and relatively thin the associated optical connectors should also become compact with a relatively small footprint while still being robust enough for consumer applications.
Thus, there is an unresolved need for optical connectors that may be used with consumer or other devices that can accommodate harsh treatment of the consumer environment, the large number of mating/unmating cycles expected during the lifetime of the device, and having a suitably compact footprint.